Money Can't Buy a Life
Money Can't Buy a Life is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 100th case of the game and the 8th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Financial Square, district of Fario. Plot Previously, the team discovered by Madison that the department's account is richer for 100 000 000 dollars, but that the money came from supposedly shut downed accounted that was owned Lena Lovato, a late detective of a department. Madison quickly found from which bank was sent and Barb and the player went there. Soon after they enter, a rich guy exited the vaults and falling in front of the player and Barb. They quickly evacuated the area and searched the scene only to discover that the guy is William Peacock III, a landlord who own 90% of Fianncial Square. They first interrogated Scarlett Wong, a finance manager of the bank to discover more about the victim. As investigation continued the player and Barb found more than enough reason to flag Detective Bruno Filipovich, that the player already met, but also and also Anthony Cole, a victim's bodyguard. Matilda determined that the murder weapon used to kill William is a money who is deeply stuck in his throat. Soon after, John approached the team, telling them that he knew where the victim was before his death. John said that yesterday he saw the victim at the casino gambling with his crew while he followed one guy for the client. Barb and the player went there to search the place and discovered that the victim had some sort of a deal with casino owner Catharine Mancini but also that the victim looked forward to hire "torturer" Mateo Arias. Upon the team back from Karen's lab, Sandy came to the player, heading Bruno to the interrogation room. The team stopped her and told her that they will continue. Barb asked Bruno why Sandy tried to arrest him on which he went red saying that he wanted to do his own investigation because he heard that the victim had organized a bit of a gang and that he was part of some very shady organization called "Angels of Blood" who was very active during the Cold War. The tea let him go, but he needed to promise them that he won't sniff around the crime scene until the end of investigation. The team also interrogated Scarlett again after the player found that she owed a big amount of money to the victim. She said that the victim is worse than a bank and when ever someone borrows even a cent he would add that much debt that no one can bail out and eventually they all could become their financial slaves. Barb and the player approached Mateo again when they discovered that he threat to kill the victim. Mateo said that the victim wanted him to the assassin, a profession that is very offensive for a torturer who works in the "office" and added that is he killed him there wouldn't be any evidence. Later, while recapping the case the team received a call from Catharine, telling the team that someone broke in and demolished everything. They quickly discovered that Anthony had a fight with the victim and that the victim broke his trophy. Anthony said that he couldn't handle to be the bodyguard of the old baby who think that he can sell a buy people how he want. They also spoke to Catharine after Julian's analyzes of the bloody coin. Catharine said that the victim tried to attack her and that's how she got the scar on her nose, but also that she is glad someone killed him. With the last evidence collected the player and Barb went to arrest Anthony. Upon getting arrested Anthony said that he just wanted to help. Barb asked him how so, on what he replied that only death could save all that innocent people from financial slavery. Anthony explain that William was wealthy which meant that he had power and when you have the power you don't care about laws. He continued, explaining that the victim planned to put about 100 people into financial debt and make them his debt slaves, so they can work jobs for him, even to work as his personal hitmans. On the trial, for the end, Anthony said that he doesn't care what sentence will he get, but that important is that people won't look at him as a criminal who took the innocent life, but a person who saved innocents by taking the life of the criminal. The court tried to make Anthony cleared of all charges but Judge Lawson sentenced him to 20 years in prison for the murder of William. Just when Barb and the player exit the court a young student ran to them to informed them that he just witnessed a murder that he need to report. Student Leonidas Lupo, with his pet wolf Max, and the team quickly went to the station where they interrogated Leonidas more about the murder. While Max rubs himself against Leonidas, he said that while walking his pet he heard loud screams followed by blood spread at the luxury mansion where the victim lived. Barb told him to stay in the station in case that the killer saw him and that is after him. They back to the Luxury mansion where inside the bushes discovered a body of the unnamed boy, but also the bloody axe that by further examination is confirmed that is Mateo's. Barb and the player went to Mateo who said that he didn't know how his favorite axe ended up there because it was stolen from his basement a month ago. After Matilda autopsied the body of the boy, she informed them that Arif found his identity and identified it as Walter Davenport, a son of the lawyer Ben Davenport the team met a while ago. She also said that she found some strange blue plasma that end to be a dry color, like the one used in banks.The team went there quickly and inside the drawer found the bloody golden box and after the player unlocked it they witnessed a bloody knife, the possible murder weapon. Esmeralda analyzed the knife, confirming that is the murder weapon who killed Walter, and with the help of Karen determined that a saliva found on the knife's handle belong to Catharine. Barb and the player, followed with Esmeralda slammed into the casino, all three pointing the gun at Catharine. Catharine tried to act innocent but seeing that there is no hope to get away, she confessed, telling the player that it wasn't her idea. Barb then asked her which idea was, on what Catharine replied that someone called her and told her that they know that her casino business is ready to die and that she have an opportunity to make big money if she accepts the request to kill a person they will even pay her monthly to never tell anyone that she needed kill someone. Barb lost her patience and demanded the name, but Catharine said that the only thing she knows is that she got the letter she dropped in one of the trashcans int he casino. Barb to Esmeralda to take her away and that later judge Lawson will prosecute her. The team searched every trashcan and in one of them the player found the letter. After the team examined the letter closer, they discovered a strange substance that looks like the ink that they sent to the lab for more information. Karen informed them that the ink is a special ink that Fario News Department use for Fario Today. The team needed to left that riddle on hold as they needed to attend Catharine's trial. The trial started as judge demanded from Catharine to tell everything she knew. Catharien broke into tears, telling that she don't know anything and regrating the day she accepted the deal about the murder. Judge Lawson told her that she won't get on her fake grief and tears, and with permission of Mayor Kessel, signed a death sentence by firing squad in 10 minutes for heartless murder of innocent 14 year old child and said that every child murder will suffer the same faith from now on. Inside the court the team saw Ben and decided to talk with him more and apologize for not managing to located his son on time. He said that it's okay and that nothing will get his son back but that watching his killer getting shot to death will be a good repay. The team then witness a first killer in USA in XXI century to be executed by firing squad. The team back to the station with another mystery. Not just that they didn't discover how the money from Lena's account came to them, but also why on the letter with the location of the weapon and information how to kill Walter is ink from the Fario News Department. John said that he and the player could go to the Fario News Department and talk with employees and maybe discover more leads about the kidnapper. Barb agreed and told them to be careful with whom they talking. Summary 'Victim' * William Peacock III (Choked with money) 'Murder Weapon' * Money 'Killer' * Anthony Cole Suspects SWongSFB.png|Scarlett Wong BFilipovichSFB.png|Bruno Filipovich AColeSFB.png|Anthony Cole CManciniSFB.png|Catharine Mancini MAriasC8SFB.png|Mateo Arias Quasi-Suspect(s) LLupo&MaxQC8SFB.png|Leonidas Lupo BDavenportQSFB.png|Ben Davenport Killer's Profile * The Killer has gout. * The Killer has a cold. * The Killer drinks ginger beer. * The Killer wears black. * The Killer has a scar. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bank (Clues: Vitim's body, Victim's jacket; New Suspect: Scarlett Wong; Victim identified: William Peacock III) *Examine Victim's jacket (Result: Strange cream) *Ask Scarlett Wong about the victim (New Crime Scene: Luxury Mansion) *Investigate Luxury Mansion (Clues: Bush, Flashlight) *Examine Bush (Result: Forensic kit; New Suspect: Bruno Filipovich) *Examine Flashlight (Result: A COLE; New Suspect: Anthony Cole) *Question Bruno Filipovich what he does at the crime scene. *Give back flashlight to Anthony Cole. *Analyze Strange Cream (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has gout) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Murder weapon classified: Money; Attribute: The Killer has a cold) *Move on to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Fario Casino (Clues: Briefcase, Set of cards, Smartwatch) *Examine Briefcase (Clues: Casino documents; New Suspect: Catharine Mancini) *Examine Set of Cards (Result: Card with a threat) *Examine Smartwatch (Result: Call listing; New Suspect: Mateo Arias) *Question Catharine Mancini about the victim (Profile Updated: Catharine has a cold) *Ask Mateo Arias why the victim wanted to hire him. *Analyze Card with a threat (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks ginger bear) *See why Sandy arrested Bruno (Profile Updated: Bruno has a gout, has a cold and drinks ginger bear; New Crime Scene: Luxury Garage) *Investigate Luxury Garage (Clues: Money bag, Video camera) *Examine Money bag (Result: Financial check) *Examine Video camera (Result: Video Camera) *Interrogate Scarlett about her debt for the victim (Profile Updated: Scarlett has gout, has a cold and drinks ginger bear) *Analyze Video Camera (12:00:00) *Question Mateo why he threat the victim (Profile Updated: Mateo has a gout) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Gambling Table (Clues: Poker Chips, Broken pieces) *Examine Poker Chips (Result: Bloody coin) *Examine Broken pieces (Result: Trophy) *Examine Trophy (Result: Name) *Question Anthony why he broke his own trophy (Profile Updated: Anthony has a gout, has a cold and drinks ginger bear) *Analyze Bloody coin (03:00:00) *Question Catharine about her blood on the coin (Profile Updated: Catharine drinks ginger bear) *Investigate Bank Vault (Clues: Mini safe, Money) *Examine Mini safe (Result Fibers) *Examine Money (Result: Creamy Substance) *Analyze Fibers (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears black) *Analyze Creamy Substance (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has a scar) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to the Once Upon Kidnapping 2! Once Upon Kidnapping 2 *Question Leonidas Lupo more about his witnesses of the murder (Clues: Body of the kid, Bloody axe) *Examine Bloody Axe (Result: Skin Cells) *Examine Skin Cells (Result: Mateo's skin cells) *Question Mateo what his axe doing next to the victim's body (Reward: Axe) *Autopsy Body of the kid (12:00:00) *Investigate Bank (Clues: Drawer) *Examine Drawer (Result: Blood box) *Examine Bloody Box (Result: Bloody knife) *Arrest Catharine for murder of the young child (Reward: 20 000 coins) *Investigate Fario Casino (Clues: Trshcan) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Letter) *Examine Letter (Result: Strange ink) *Analyze Strange ink (09:00:00) *Attent Catharine's trial! *Talk with Ben Davenport (Reward: Burger) *Move on to the next crime! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Financial Square